


That white shirt

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sappy, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Steve simply can't find his shirt, so, naked from the waist up, he searches in the entire apartment, obviously Tony has no complains about it.Where Steve looks everywhere for his shirt and ends up finding the love of his life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214





	That white shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time tralating one of my Stony fanfics from spanish to english, so please be gentle.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

Steve just couldn't find his shirt.

He could find hidden terrorists, missing criminals, even his alleged dead best friend, but he couldn't find his damn shirt anywhere.

“It couldn't it just disappear? Right?” the blond exclaimed.

"You'll find it, Cap," Tony replied, while from behind the kitchen counter, he watched the half-naked soldier moving from corner to corner throughout the room.

Steve had an important conference at SHIELD offices in less than an hour, so finding that shirt represented an emergency. Remembering where it was was going to be a difficult task.

The day before had been their pre-Valentine sexual feast. It was a tradition they both shared to celebrate important moments with some sex.

Christmas.

A birthday.

A victory in battle.

A sneeze.

Anything was a perfect excuse to have steamy sex all over the place. And boy it was steamy, they could not form a complete sentence without the other interrupting the conversation with a passionate kiss.

It was always like that between them, as soon as they were alone, the clothes flew out of their bodies and any nearby surface became a bed for them. So that freaking shirt could be anywhere in the suite.

And although Tony knew exactly where he was hiding, he didn't plan on telling him, at least not for now.

Steve scratched his head, looking in all directions.

“Where can could it be?”

Tony discreetly kicked Steve's shirt with his bare foot, hiding it even further under the kitchen bar.

“It's a mystery,” He answered simply.

Steve grunted helplessly, he seemed really rushed.

"Just skip the meeting," Tony advised like a bad boy from high school.

"I can't," Steve answered like a class nerd. “I can't miss a commitment, much less when it comes to SHIELD, with or without the suit, I have to do my duty as avenger out there,”

"You also have a dutty as my man (diagonal sex toy) in here," Tony's eyes descended to the soldier's crotch. “... Preferably without a suit,”

“I can't,” Steve cut, looking under the sofa cushions for the third time.

Tony let out a childish groan toward his strict boyfriend. “Not even today? On Valentine's Day?”

“The duty of a hero never ends.”

So committed and firm, it was the quality that Tony loved most about Steve, and at the same time the one that drove him crazy the most.

Steve knelt in front of the sofa and with both hands under the base lifted him off the floor, unsuccessfully looking for his lost shirt while Tony's eyes enjoyed his muscular back. Slowly, he put his hand under his pants, took his own cock firmly and began to stroke it.

He tried to do it slowly, he didn't want to generate any friction sound or let out a groan that revealed his inappropriate behavior. But it was useless, his cock was already creamy and soaked under his Jeans and Steve's super ear could hear every caress from the living room.

He lowered the sofa and looked over his shoulder.

“Tony, I'm trying to find my shirt and I can't do that when you're touching yourself while ... you look at me that way.” Steve couldn't resist Tony, much less when the millionaire was horny and shirtless, touching himself with his eyes full of lust.

The scientist squeezed himself under his pants, raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Tony…” The soldier inquired.

“Yes, Cap?”

“Stop,”

“Make me,”

Steve throbbed inside his suddenly tight pants.

“Tony…”

“Steve ...?”

Steve looked at him severely. “Tony... No.”

Reluctantly, Tony pulled his hand out of his pants and snorted. “Party pooper.”

Steve pretended not to notice his boyfriend sucking the same fingers he used to touch his own cock seconds ago.

"I don't understand why that shirt is so important. You just can't go to your apartment and look for a new one?" Tony suggested.

“I don't have time to go to my apartment, take a shirt, cross the city and get to SHIELD's building at the agreed time, much less with New York traffic.-

"You know, that wouldn't be a problem if you stopped being so stubborn and agreed to move here with me," Tony muttered against his cup of coffee.

“We talked about this Tony, it's not the right time, it's too soon,”

“Cap, I can still taste your cum in my mouth and less than an hour ago I was cumming inside you. Really, do you still think moving here is too soon?”

Steve did not answer and continued searching under each surface of the room. Tony sighed, ignoring the bitter feeling inside his chest.

“Why don't you wear one of my shirts? I have a closet full of them.” Tony proposed.

“Do you remember what happened the last time I wore a shirt of yours?”

Tony remembered it with joy.

The last time Steve Rogers wore a Tony Stark shirt, his huge super soldier muscles completely ripped the cloth halfway through a public event, Steve ended up bare chested in front of a major worldwide press conference. Tony had never heard so many people sigh at the same time.

That was a memorable day.

The scientist could easily send an android to bring him a clean shirt and that would take no more than a couple of minutes, but that would take the fun out of the situation, he decided to play a little with Steve first.

“You know …” Tony began to speak in a playful tone while he passed the cup from hand to hand distractedly. “I may know where your shirt is,”

Steve stood up. “You do?”

Tony nodded.

“Will you tell me where it is?”

“Of course,” The most mischievous of smiles, was drawn on the scientist's face “In exchange for something,”

The soldier sighed.

“Why with you every deal always comes with a price, shellhead?”

“I'm a businessman, Captain Rogers, you know that,”

Steve ran both hands over his face, there was no point arguing with Stark, he was the most stubborn human being on earth. He had no choice.

He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "Tell me, Tony, what do you want in return?"

"A quick kiss," Tony tapped his lower lip with his index finger. “Right here,”

“Tony, I'm serious,”

The scientist sipped his cup of coffee.”Me too,”

There was a trick, with Tony Stark there was always a hidden trap under any circumstances, small letters between smaller letters; he knew him well, the billionaire liked to have control all the time ... just as Steve did.

The blond walked to the kitchen and rested his fists on the bar in front of the scientist, marked veins on his forearms and tense muscles under his skin; at that moment, Tony had the most painful erection under his pants. It felt like having solid concrete under his meat.

Steve looked at Tony's lips for a couple of seconds, considering his recent offer.

“Come on Cap, I don't ask for much, just a very very quick kiss, that's all,”

Steve looked at him through his golden eyelashes.

“Tony, you know that between the two of us there are no quick kisses,”

Tony shrugged. “Then I guess this will have to be the exception. Of course, you could go to SHIELD just like this…”

Tony shamelessly checked out Steve's torso. The soldier still had teeth marks around his nipples, neck and hips, hickies scattered all over his back, and Tony was pretty sure that if he got close enough, he could smell himself impregnated in his skin. At that point the front of his pants were soaked in precum.

"I don't think it'll bother anyone" He got back into his gaze and winked. 

“It'll bother me, it's freezing outside.”

“In that case, don't waste more time, my lips are right here.”

Steve didn't want to do anything but tie Tony to the bed and suck him to erase that pretentious smile of his from his face. But the clock kept moving and he couldn't waste more time. Resigned, he walked towards his man.

The heels of his shoes sounded peculiarly loud, Tony put the cup on the bar and focused his attention on the body of his boyfriend who slowly approached towards him. With every step he took, Tony's smile grew bigger.

Hunger in his eyes, blush on his cheeks, Steve was in "sexual beast mode” and being so close to his face, Tony could see in the reflection of his pupils, that he himself was exactly the same.

The scientist was certain that it was going to be a really interesting kiss. When facing Tony, Steve ran his body from head to toe with his eyes, shivering in silence for so much desire. He leaned forward and Tony anxiously awaited the arrival of his lips.

The blond stopped, leaving a couple of inches between them and lifted a finger in front of his mouth. “With one condition,”

_Steve always wanting to play according to his own rules ..._

“I hear you,” Tony said.

“You can't touch me, no caresses, nor pinches, nor spanks,” He took a quick look at the clock on the wall. “I don't have much time and you know how I get when your hands are on me.”

Tony raised his right hand and solemnly said:

“I give you my word of soldier, these hands will not touch your patriotic ass,”

Steve smiled.

“All right,”

He ran his tongue over his lips and cut the distance between them.

The coffee taste in Tony's mouth mixed with the traces of mint in Steve's mouth.

Tony made that sound of pleasure he always made when Steve kissed him. For a moment, Steve circled his hips, even though he had nothing to rub against, his crotch moved instinctively in search of Tony's.

Tony noticed that detail and his entire body felt a hundred degrees hotter.

The ticking of the clock passed and without realizing it, three whole minutes passed. When he separated from Tony, his lips throbbed under the warm coffee aroma.

"Okay." Steve gasped. “Can I have my shirt back now?”

Tony shook his head. “The deal was the shirt in exchange for a quick kiss, that definitely was not a quick kiss, you'll have to give me another,”

Steve could debate that, but he was too horny to come up with a valid argument. Instead he brought his lips to Tony's.

“You are a very greedy man, did you know that?” Steve grunted.

“Only about the things that are worth greed,” Tony answered softly.

This time Tony started the kiss and as expected, it wasn't short either. It was desperate, vulgar, almost violent, Steve's tongue tickled Tony's palate and the scientist could not be more fascinated about it.

Tony's hands went down and covered Steve's butt.

“God, Tony, you gave me your word of soldier just minutes ago,”

“But Cap, you know very well …” He squeezed both buttocks. “... that I'm not a fucking soldier,” He started kissing his neck. “Let me be the villain who does bad things to you all day,”

The captain was lost.

In a blink, his tongue was back in Tony's mouth as he rubbed his hard erection against his.

Anxious gasps rang as Tony unzipped the soldiers pants.

“Tony …” The blond whispered in a warning tone.

“Just let me touch it, just a quick squeeze, that's all I ask,”

The desperate desire in his voice was enough to keep him quiet while Tony released his throbbing cock out of his fabric prison.

Tony kept his promise, with both hands, gave him a firm squeeze.

Steve closed his eyes and dropped his head back while, without any control, his hips moved, penetrating Tony's fists, enjoying his firm grip and the scratchy sensation he left on his flesh. Altered heart, agitated breathing, unstoppable erection, it was as if his body was designed to fuck Tony.

Steve slipped into the iron man's hands as he enjoyed the familiar feeling of being between his fingers.

“Tony ... stop,” He gasped.

The scientist smiled inches from his ear. "But Cap, I'm not doing anything, you deliberately and without unspoken permission began to abuse my hands." He kissed his neck. “Not that I mind, of course,”

_To hell everything..._

“Take off your Pants, Stark,”

“Excuse me, but I thought you didn't have time to ... How did you say? play games with me?”

Steve held his boyfriend's ribs firmly and looked him straight in the eye.

“Tony, you heard me well, take off your pants, don't make me tear them off of you.”

In a blink, Tony's pants were on the other side of the kitchen, his back was against the bar and Steve's cock was pressed against his.

Both gasped.

Steve rolled his hips. Tony did the same. Precum moistened their stomachs, the coffee aroma was eclipsed by the aroma of sex and desire that emanated from both naked men.

Everything turned into desperate kisses, sudden movements and quick touches.

They explored their bodies as if it were the first time, hungry caressed each muscle, each corner and each edge, their lips seemed to be glued with industrial glue, they were so close together that it was difficult to distinguish where Tony's skin began and where it ended Steve

"Touch it," Tony demanded.

He felt his throbbing against his.

“Tony …” Steve obeyed.

He caught both cocks in his fist and squeezed them tightly. Both pair of legs trembled and their bodies shuddered at the vibrant promise of intense orgasm.

Tony circled Steve's hand and increased the strength of his grip.

"Make me cum for you," Tony said as he licked his lips. “Please Steve, do it with me.”

Together, they stroked their desire with speed as they moved their hips to the rhythm of their beats. They weren't going to last long, they were aware of it.

Tony closed his eyes. If he looked at the need in Steve's eyes, he would cum instantly. He wanted to avoid it as much as he could, and it worked at first, but Steve's erotic images clouded his mind.

Steve in his tight battle suit.

Steve lifting weights in the tower gym.

Steve naked under a kitchen apron, dancing to 2ne1 music at full volume.

Steve blushing every time Tony whispered something dirty against his ear in public places.

Steve being Steve.

He was close to cumming, when he opened his eyes discovered that Steve was the same.

Tony took Steve's shoulder with his free hand.

Steve took Tony's nape with his free hand.

“Steve …”

“Tony …”

Ecstasy seized their bodies and finally culminated in their desire. Intense, strong, fucking fantastic.

“My god …” They both hissed as the orgasm subsided.

After that, for several ticks of the clock, they remained inert on each other, occasionally planting soft kisses here and there.

For some reason, for Steve the post-coital silence felt even more intimate than the very sexual act itself. Tony did that tender thing where he rested his cheek against his chest and pretended not to breathe his skin while Steve stroked his hair.

Silence.

Silence.

Peaceful silence.

Tony gave him one last kiss on the lips and backed away. He walked to the sink where his pants laid.

He could hear Steve's breath from the other side of the kitchen.

"I guess after that, you definitely deserve your shirt back, big guy." Tony said as he pulled up his pants.

“What shirt?” Steve gasped, watching the scientist's naked back.

Tony laughed and Steve came back, looked at the hour, horrified of how late it was. He lifted his pants and put his wet cock inside, being careful not to hurt himself with the zipper.

Tony laughed once more. “Relax Cap, just give me a second.”

He walked to the bar, took the shirt from its hiding place and picked it up from the ground.

-I don't understand what's your obsession with finding that shirt, when I have hundreds of flexible t-shirts that can...-

_Clink ..._

Something fell to the ground.

Metallic and round.

Of the size of a grape.

The perfect size to fit in the front pocket of a shirt.

The perfect size to fit Tony's ring finger.

The scientist took it between his fingers and tremblingly lifted it off the ground.

"Steve ...?" His voice sounded incredibly convulsive, as if he were naked in the middle of the north pole.

Suddenly, the blond's hands began to shake, the temperature in that room felt even hotter and he was that shy boy from Brooklyn again.

“Tony …”

His name was engraved inside. There was no doubt, that ring was for him.

“Steve, why was there a ring with my name engraved on your shir...?”

“I love you,” Steve interrupted him. “I love you in every possible way and I …”

 _My God ..._ it was happening.

“Tony, you are my best friend, my metallic heart, you are my movie marathon buddy.” He spoke fast, obviously nervous. “You are everything to me.”

“And I know what you are probably thinking but I assure you that this is not a spontaneous proposal, I have been thinking this for a long time, while you were sleeping on my chest, while I watched you eat cereal every morning and while we made love. Tony I want to be your husband and I want you to be mine.”

Tony swallowed.

“I lied to you for months, I never felt that moving with you was too soon, when it comes to you, nothing seems too soon and when I considered your offer, when I thought about moving to this place with you,” He swallowed, looked at the ceiling and then Tony "I realized that I not only wanted to move into your home, I wanted to move into your life, I wanted to stay with you."

Without permission or warning, tears clouded Tony's view.

Steve sighed. “When I met you, I thought you were a jerk, stubborn and bossy, but after all this time, after everything we've been through, I've learned…” He grinned from ear to ear. “That I was right.”

Tony laughed at that comment.

“... And I love it, I love how confident you are of yourself, how tender and arrogant you can be, I like that you take the time to explain things to me that I still don't understand about this century even when I don't I ask,” He had run out of air, too many words at the same time. "A few nights ago I heard you talk to me while I was sleeping, I wasn't asleep, I heard you loud and clear."

Surprised at that revelation, Tony remembered that night.

At three in the morning, Tony circled Steve's torso with his arms, stuck his lips against his neck and whispered against his skin.

“Stay with me Steve, stay here, I'll be good, I'll be good with you, I'll pretend that your jokes of the fifties are funny, I'll let you be bossy all day and I'll help you understand all the pop culture references, just ...- He kissed his neck. “... Just stay with me.”

“What if you get bored of me?” Steve had answered, sleepy.

Tony smiled at the genuine concern in his voice.

“That will never happen.”

Tony had assumed that Steve had answered him asleep, submerged in a deep dream, he didn't think he would actually be listening.

“Tony, I want to stay with you.”

The clock struck seven in the morning and they both startled at the chimes.

“Oh no, Natasha is going to kill me.”

Tony blinked his tears. “Natasha knew this?”

“All the team knows. I wasn't really going to a meeting I planned to hire a Jazz band to play on Smith Street in Central Park tonight, they were going to play Gale song ...-

Gale song was their song ...

They put it on low volume while preparing dinner for the team.

Tony sang it for Steve when he had nightmares during the nights, while stroking his hair until he was sleeping again.

They danced it slowly on the roof of the tower, with Steve in his arms and Tony's head against her shoulder, they repeated it again and again, they rocked all over the place letting themselves be carried away by the music.

And it was the song they used to hide their moans and gasps from the others every time they visited the house in Malibu.

“They were going to play it while I guided you through an entire street full of candles to a table where we would have dinner and finally I would kneel in front of you and propose to you.”

It was going to be the perfect proposal, Steve was furious with himself for ruining it.

 _That's why he was so determined to find that stupid shirt, that's why I was so desperate to leave._ It made sense now, Tony thought.

Smith Street in Central Park ...

Tony recognized that direction, that was the street where he fell from the sky after launching a missile into a huge interdimensional black hole, almost dying in the process.

“Why that place? “

“That was where I knew you were the perfect man for me, you were willing to die to protect us all, that's something that made me admire you and being about to lose you made me realize that I could not bear to live without you.”

“Are you saying that seeing me fall from the sky made you fall for me?”

Steve laughed. “Kinda, yeah.”

Tony focused his attention on the small ring between his fingers and shook his head. “A marriage proposal on Valentine's Day, who would say you could be so cheesy.”

Steve shrugged one shoulder. “I have my moments.”

Tony dropped his shirt and surrounded Steve with his arms, the soldier automatically did the same. Skin to skin, they shared warmth, love and complicity in a single hug. Between them a simple gesture always meant thousands of things.

“After proposing, we were going to dance the song until we got tired, I went to dance classes for months to show off in front of you.” Steve confessed with a nervous smile.

"I can't miss that." Tony whispered. “JARVIS, please play our song.”

They had played it so many times that the AI knew exactly what song he meant. The lumineers echoed from the horns and with their eyes closed, and in each other's arms, they danced throughout the kitchen, letting the sweet melody flood their hearts.

Tony could notice the improvement in Steve's dance, he imagined him in dance classes, practicing every afternoon, striving to improve on something that was not given to him naturally, it melted his heart and caused him an immeasurable tenderness.

He loved that soldier out of time, he loved him with everything he had and would love him even after death.

The song ended and Tony laughed.

Out loud, between tears and broken breaths.

He laughed loudly.

“What happens Shellhead?”

It took a moment, but he managed to regain his composure.

"Check the back pocket of my pants." He whispered over his neck.

Steve, slowly ran down Tony's back until he reached his butt then searched into his pocket and felt something peculiar.

Metallic and round.

Of the size of a grape.

The perfect size to fit in the back pocket of pants.

The perfect size to fit Steve's ring finger.

Definitely the perfect size to fit in the rest of his life.

Steve closed his eyes. Now it was his turn to tear.

“Making a marriage proposal on Valentine's Day? Who is the chessy now?”

Tony smiled against his shoulder. “I guess big minds think alike.”

Steve's laugh turned into soft crying.

“Hey, hey, no tears of crocodile, my boyfriend can not cry, not because of me.” He held his face in his hands “Just smiles and good thoughts OK?”

Steve nodded.

They looked into each other's eyes, through tears, through the intense love that could be breathed between them, through a perpetual "Until death do us part," they observed each other's soul through their eyes

And without any doubt in their hearts, they whispered a soft:

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if there were some mistakes or something, as I said before english is no my first lenguage and I heve no beta reader.  
> If there were some, please tell me and I will correct them :D  
> The comments are always welcome


End file.
